Batman: The Complete Halloween Mishaps Collection
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Batman really hates Halloween, and each year you'll witness the various mishaps he faces. This is a re-release of our numerous 'Batman Hates Halloween' stories we have written over the years. Each story has been re-edited and re-formatted. Whether you have seen the originals or missed them completely, these will be worth the nostalgic read again! Rated T.
1. Introduction

**Story** : Batman: The Complete Halloween Mishaps Collection  
 **Author** : Master Jin Sonata  
 **Written** : October 2nd, 2015  
 **Genre** : Humor  
 **Rating** : T (Violence, Language)  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own DC or its unfortunate hero

* * *

 **This is a collection of Halloween-themed Batman fics we have published on this site from several years ago. We will be removing the original versions, so this definitive update is where you will now find them! In this collection you will find** :

 **Batman Hates Halloween: Year 1**  
Originally Published On October 30th, 2008

 **Batman Hates Halloween: Year 2**  
Originally Published On October 29th, 2009

 **Batman Hates Halloween: Year 3**  
Originally Published On October 27th, 2010

 **Batman Hates Halloween: Year 4**  
Originally Published On October 30th, 2011

 **Batman Hates Halloween: Year 5**  
Originally Published On October 29th, 2012

 **Batman Hates Halloween: Year 6**  
New Story

* * *

 **Please proceed to the next chapter for the first story:** **Batman Hates Halloween: Year 1** **!**


	2. Year 1

**Batman Hates Halloween: Year 1**

* * *

It was a rather quiet evening at Bruce Wayne's mansion on the eve of Halloween.

Our hero, Bruce, was sitting by the warm, crackling fireplace reading the Gotham City Gazette. His butler, Alfred, was busy tending to the housework.

This was not Bruce's favorite time of the year. For whenever Halloween came, he was always bombarded with mischievous children who teepees his home, pelts it with egg shells, or smash the various decorations he set up in front of his lawn.

That was all in the past.

This year, Bruce decided to do nothing of the sort.

" **I see you're not in the holiday spirit this year, Master Bruce,"** Alfred comments as he cleaned around our hero.

" **You got that right. I've had enough of dealing with mischievous children every Halloween. It's bad enough I deal with other freaks though the entire year. I definitely don't need those bite-sized brats coming to me anymore,"** Bruce responds as he continues to read his paper.

" **Such a pity…I sort of looked forward to seeing you fired up at the sight of rotten eggs on your doorstep,"** Alfred says with a chuckle as he proceeded to another room.

" **Hmph!"** Bruce grunts at his butler's comment.

Then the doorbell rang.

" **Nope, not answering it,"** Bruce says to himself, continuing to read his paper.

The doorbell rang again.

" **Go away you little brats…"** Bruce mumbles as he tried to continue concentrating on his paper.

Much to his dismay and annoyance, the doorbell kept ringing.

" **Oh for pete's sake!"** Bruce growls out loud as he throws his newspaper down and stands. **"I'll have to put a note on the door saying no candy will be given here,"** he says with a sigh.

Bruce approaches the door, and opens it.

" **Sorry kids, no candy h-"** Bruce says, sticking his head out…

 _ **PSSSSSST!**_

…when he is suddenly sprayed in the face with a weird chemical, causing Bruce to collapse onto the ground into a deep sleep.

" **Excellent. Let's go have some fun boys and girls,"** says the Joker as he tucked his spray can away and steps over Bruce, followed by Cat Woman, Scare Crow, Harley Quin, and the Riddler.

* * *

An hour later after Bruce was put to sleep by The Joker, he finally woke up in a daze.

" **Ugh…what the hell just happened…"** Bruce mumbles as he slowly gets up from off the floor.

Unfortunately for Bruce, it didn't take long for him to notice that everything inside his mansion was stolen.

His furniture…his prized statues…even his brick fireplace was removed.

" **Oh no…no…no…NOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAALFRED!"** Bruce shouts at the top of his lungs as he proceeds to inspect every room of his home.

After searching through several rooms on three floors, he finally locates Alfred, tied up and hanging upside down from the ceiling within the upstairs bathroom.

After untying and letting his butler down, Bruce wanted to know what the heck just happened.

" **I'm so sorry Master Bruce, but it seems like The Joker and his cohorts have ransacked your mansion,"** Alfred says to him.

" **I'm quite aware of that!"** Bruce grumbles angrily.

" **What will you do now, Master Bruce?"** Alfred inquires.

" **What else? Get my possessions back!"** Bruce says, turning to head down to his Bat Cave.

Once he reached the bottom step into the Bat Cave, Bruce's jaw became unhinged in shock to see that all of his high-tech equipment and vehicles had been ripped off as well.

Even his Bat Mobile was stripped and sitting on cinderblocks.

Extremely furious right now, Bruce proceeds to slip on his Bat Suit, which amazingly wasn't taken. After getting suited up, Bruce notices a small note within one of his compartments in his Utility Belt. He takes it out and reads it.

* * *

 _ **(((Happy Halloween, Bat Brain!  
Signed, The Joker)))**_

* * *

As if things couldn't get any worse, the doorbell rang back upstairs.

Bruce swiftly returns upstairs and opens the front door, only to see a bunch of little children dressed in costumes standing before him.

" **Trick or Treat!"** says the little kids as they held out their little bags.

His butler Alfred manages to look outside one of the windows of the mansion in time to see a very frustrated Bruce Wayne chase the little trick-or-treaters down the street in a fit of rage.

This was the start of a disastrous yearly tradition that fell on Halloween for many years onward. 

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for the next story:** **Batman Hates Halloween: Year 2** **, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	3. Year 2

**Batman Hates Halloween: Year 2**

* * *

Last year, Bruce Wayne was visited by the Joker and various other villains of Gotham at his own mansion under the guise of trick-or-treaters outside his door, where they then put him to sleep and preceded to walk off with all of his possessions worth well over a trillion dollars. This year, he plans on not falling for the same trick again.

It was the night before the 31st of October. Our hero was sitting in his den, reading the paper.

" **Alfred, I'm heading to the Justice League HQ above the Earth's orbit this year. They're having a get-together this Halloween,"** Bruce tells his butler. **"There's no way I'll be bothered with trick-or-treaters this year, nor any villains way up there."**

" **Ah, very good, Master Bruce. I assume you will finally have fun this time around on Halloween?"** Alfred inquires.

 **"Hopefully. Anywhere but here would suffice,"** Bruce responds.

A moment after he spoke the telephone rang.

" **I'll get it,"** Alfred says, leaving the room to fetch it. Upon returning seconds later, he hands it to Bruce. **"It's Clark Kent, sir. He wishes to speak to you,"** Alfred says as he hands the phone over to him.

" **Oh?"** Bruce says and he takes the phone.

" **Hello?"**

" _Batman, it's me, Superman. Our plans for this years' Halloween party have changed."_

" **Changed? How so?"**

" _We're going to be sponsoring a little party at the children's hospital in Gotham City this year. You know, all the costumed heroes visiting the sick children and playing games with them, giving candy and such."_

"… **Say what?! Who's idea was this?"**

" _Apparently it was a request from Commissioner Gordon of Gotham."_

"… **Oh really? I'll call you back…"**

Bruce hangs up the phone and dials the number to Commissioner Gordon's office.

" _Hello, Gordon here."_

" **Gordon? This is Batman. I hear tell you have a party planned at the children's hospital?"**

" _Hmm? This is news to me, Batman, I haven't planned anything like that at all."_

Bruce hung up the phone.

" **I knew it…this is a setup. No doubt Joker has something to do with this unplanned party,"** Bruce tells Alfred.

" **Will you still be going then? It might as well be a trap to round up all of the heroes in one place,"** Alfred asks.

" **Of course it is. I've got to warn the others when they arrive tomorrow. I'm heading to bed,"** Bruce says, leaving the room shortly after.

* * *

It was the night of Halloween.

Bruce, who was suited up in his costume, was perched on top of the children's hospital, waiting for Superman to arrive. After what it seemed to be forever, he finally spots the red-caped hero. He swoops down to his buddy.

" **Supes, there's something I have to tell you…"** Bruce began telling.

" **Oh really? How interesting, so do I,"** Superman says to Batman.

Superman took out a can of sleeping substance and sprays it all over Batman's face.

" **What the…?!"** Batman says, coughing as he then collapses onto the ground.

Superman puts away the can and pulls off his mask.

It was the Joker.

 **An Hour Later…**

Batman slowly began to regain his consciousness.

As he opened his eyes, he soon released his was hanging upside down by some rope in the middle of the hospital's playroom.

" **What in the…?!"** Batman says, trying to get himself free from the tight bonds.

Soon after, Superman came walking in, followed by a bunch of the hospital's children.

" **Look kids, a piñata that looks just like Batman! If you beat it with a baseball bat, candy will come out!"** Superman says to the kids, giving each of them aluminum bats.

" **Yay!"** the kids cheered, as they wasted no time in arming themselves and proceeding to beat the living crap out of Batman.

Superman turns to you, the reader as he pulls off his mask.

" **Hope your Halloween was as fun as mine!"** The Joker says, before cackling evilly over the sounds of Batman's cursing and yelling.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the next story:** **Batman Hates Halloween: Year 3** **, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	4. Year 3

**Batman Hates Halloween: Year 3**

* * *

For two years straight, Bruce Wayne has been tormented every Halloween by the Joker and his cohorts. The events happening the previous two years has caused our eccentric millionaire hero to devise a foolproof plan to ensure that he would not be bothered on this holiday.

" **You're going to lock yourself in the Bat Cave? Are you sure that's a good idea, Master Bruce?"**

Bruce and his butler Alfred were both busy carrying various items of survival down into the depths of the Bat Cave. These items included food rations, water, extra weaponry and ammo to name a few.

" **Of course this is a good idea, Alfred. I am sick and tired of Joker humiliating me every year on this cursed holiday! So this time around I'm going to spend the weekend down here in the Bat Cave until this nightmarish occasion is over,"** Bruce responds.

After setting the supplies down, his butler began to leave, but not before questioning him once more.

" **Just out of curiosity, Master Bruce, who will answer the city's call if Gotham is attacked?"** Alfred inquires.

" **I'll leave things to the Justice League… or the Avengers, whomever is closer,"** Bruce responds as he takes a seat at his control panel.

" **Very well. I will see you in two days then,"** Alfred says as he exits the Bat Cave, shutting and barring the door from the outside as instructed.

Bruce pops open a can of soda and pulls out a nice long novel to read in the duration of his stay.

" **Ah…peace and quiet. It feels kinda good to take a break once in a while from the crimes of Gotham and those bratty its trick-or-treating kids,"** he says to himself.

" **You says it, Bat Face,"** says a voice from right next to him.

Bruce puts down his book and looks to his left.

Sitting right next to him was none other than the Joker.

" **YOU!"** Bruce yelps as he leaped out of his seat and ran straight toward his weapons rack, grabbing a sword from the selection of armaments. **"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?"**

Joker just sat there with an amused look on his face.

" **Why so serious? Broke in here hours ago to spend some time with you this Halloween. Doesn't that sound like fun?"** the Joker entices him, before breaking out into a laugh.

" **Shit…I'm stuck here with my arch-foe and there's no way to get out of here until Halloween ends…"** Bruce mutters to himself.

He could just go Batman on his ass and tie the Joker up somewhere, but seeing how his yearly attempts of staying one step ahead of any villain on this day ultimately fails anyway, he decides to give in and humor the Joker for once.

" **What do you have in mind for entertainment?"** Bruce mutters dejectedly at the white-faced clown.

The Joker smiles menacingly.

" **Well…"** he says thoughtfully.

* * *

The Joker's stay in the Bat Cave during the Halloween weekend was interesting to say the least.

If he wasn't trying out Bruce Wayne's various Batman outfits, playing around with his utility belt gadgets, or taking his Bat Mobile for a joyride and nearly crashing it into the cavern depths, the clown prince of chaos spent a good portion of his time contacting the other villains via Bruce's control panel.

" **Hey Penguin! This is Joker! Guess what? I'm calling you from the Bat Cave! No I'm serious! Bat-Face? No he's not out of the picture, he's just sitting next to me watching as I have fun with his toys!"** Joker says to the on-screen communicator.

Bruce Wayne just sat there with bloodshot eyes and a five-o-clock shadow on his face. He hadn't been to sleep at all the whole weekend thanks the nemesis's seemingly endless supply of energy.

" **Aren't you finished? Halloween has been over for three days,"** Bruce grumbles to his foe.

At that moment, the entrance to the Bat Cave opened up. Alfred was here to check upon Bruce.

Joker spun around in his chair like a little kid before jumping off of it.

" **Oh I suppose I'm finished. I've broken nearly all of your equipment, but hey, I'm sure you can just buy new ones, right?"** Joker responds with an amused smile.

" **Good, then get out,"** Bruce says rather grumpily.

The Joker did a little victory dance toward the center of the room before waving to Bruce.

" **Well it's been fun, Bat-Face! We should do this again next year, and I'll be sure into invite the others here as well,"** Joker says to him before taking out a smoke bomb from his jacket and tossing it onto the ground, disappearing within the cloud.

Alfred reaches the base of the Cave and stops next to Bruce.

" **My my, Master Bruce, you look awful. Come and get some rest? I've prepared your bed for you."**

" **Thanks Alfred, I'll do just that,"** Bruce comments, deciding not to mention that he had a little company here for the past few days.

A bit later after Bruce got himself cleaned up, he entered into his bedroom and laid down to rest.

" **Ahh, now this is more like it. Finally…some peace…and quie-"**

 **SPROING!**

 **CRAAAASHHH!**

Bruce's words were cut off suddenly as he was suddenly catapulted out of his bed and was sent crashing out of a nearby window.

Alfred walks into the bedroom shortly after, and pulls off his mask.

It was the Joker in disguise.

" **Gotcha, Bat-Face! Heeheehaahaahaa!"** the Joker laughs hysterically as he now had complete control of Wayne Mansion.

It was all according to plan.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the next story:** **Batman Hates Halloween: Year 4** **, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	5. Year 4

**Batman Hates Halloween: Year 4**

* * *

Year after year, our hero Batman has had the displeasure of being victim of prank after prank on Halloween. This time he's going all out in ensuring nothing happens to him this October 31st.

What does he have in mind?

 **"Dick, Alfred,** **I** **'** **m** **leaving** **Gotham** **this** **weekend,** **"** Bruce announces to his partner and butler as he stood with his suitcase at the front door.

" **Leaving?** **Holy** **desertion,** **Batman!** **That** **would** **leave** **Gotham** **City** **vulnerable** **to** **attacks!** **"** Robin proclaims to his boss.

" **Young** **Dick** **has** **a** **point,** **Master** **Bruce.** **Who** **will** **save** **the** **city** **in** **its** **time** **of** **need?** **Halloween** **is** **especially** **dangerous** **during** **this** **holiday, as you are already aware,** **"** Alfred questions out of concern.

" **This is the very reason why I'm ditching the place until the day after. You know very well what has happened in the previous years on Halloween. Joker won't come after me if I'm not within city limits. Besides, Robin has volunteered to take over heroic operations throughout the city tomorrow."**

"… **I** **have?** **"** Robin says in shock, doing a double-take.

" **I** **see.** **Well,** **be** **sure** **to** **keep** **in** **touch** **at** **some** **point,** **Master** **Bruce.** **I** **hope** **you** **get** **the** **privacy** **and** **relaxation** **you** **oh** **so** **deserve,** **"** Alfred says to Bruce, who nodded and left the mansion. Packing his stuff into his private vehicle, Bruce starts the car and drives out through the front gate.

" **Next** **stop:** **my** **country** **cabin** **in** **the** **Midwest!** **"** Bruce proclaims, already with peace in mind of leaving the hectic city for once.

Little did Bruce know that in a nearby bush, a group of shady individuals were watching his every move.

* * *

Several hours had passed, and Bruce was happily driving along the plains of the Midwest. Being late as it was, Bruce hoped to reach his home away from home before midnight. Eventually down the road Bruce spots a peculiar object on the side of the dirt road.

It was a pumpkin, decorated with lights and other harvest ornaments.

" **What in the world…no one is supposed to be within ten miles from my country estate! Who put this here?"** Bruce asks as he stops his car and steps out to get a better look at it.

Then, suddenly from out of nowhere…

 **CRAAASSH!**

…a semi-truck roars down the road and plows into his car, knocking it off of the road and destroying it completely.

" **Oh come on!"** Bruce shouts in shock at what just happened. **"Now how am I supposed to get to my place before sunrise?"**

As if his prayers were answered, another vehicle appears down the road, driving up toward him. As it drew closer, it was revealed to be a hippie-decorated 1960's van. It stops next to him as the driver and its passengers look his way.

" **Hey pal, need a lift?"** said the blonde driver who wore a white shirt and orange ascot. Riding with him were a tall slender stoner, a red-headed bespectacled girl, a rich-looking lady in a purple dress, and a goofy-looking Great Dane.

" **Uh…sure, why not?"** Bruce says to the passerby's.

" **Groovy, hop in!"** says the driver, who opens the back of the van for him to get in.

Once situated, the van drives off once more.

" **You kids are alright…I was beginning to think this Halloween was going to be another mess like the last ones I had,"** Bruce comments to them.

" **Roo don't say?"** says the dog, who could apparently talk like the humans could.

The four teenagers and the dog suddenly turn to Bruce, before each of them pulling off the masks over their heads, revealing to be the villains of Gotham City in the flesh.

" **Huh? What the heck?"** Bruce yelps as the villains then pull out various blunt weapons.

" **Trick or Treat, Bat-Face! Heeehaaahahaha!"** the Joker laughs as he and the baddies' then jump our hero all at once.

 **BIFF!**

 **POW!**

 **SMACK!**

 **WHAM!**

 **CRACK!**

The end result of the remaining day were the villains taking over Bruce's country mansion, partying the night away while they left our caped crusader tied up and stranded inside the van all night.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the next story:** **Batman Hates Halloween: Year 5** **, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	6. Year 5

**Batman Hates Halloween: Year 5**

* * *

It was the fifth year of Halloween, and all of its glory was upon Bruce Wayne as he drove back toward the Bat Cave after busting some crime within the alleys of Gotham City. Knowing what has happened year after year has made him weary, yet cautious as to expect the unexpected.

Once back at his HQ, Bruce opts to not relax immediately, but to instead do an intensive search of the vicinity to ensure that the Joker or any of his other cronies weren't sneaking up on him from the most audacious of places. Once the scan was complete, Bruce let out a sigh of relief as it seemed no trace of Gotham's greatest masterminds were in sight.

" **Well that's surprising. Finally after all these years, I'll be able to have a peaceful night on this wretched holiday…"** Bruce says, displaying a very rare smile of satisfaction.

" **Would you like a drink, Bat-Boy?"** says a voice next to him.

" **Oh sure thanks Alf-"** Bruce began, until he nearly jumps out of his seat in horror as the Joker stood right next to him in plain sight and not his butler, holding a tray of beverages in his hands. **"JOKER!"** Bruce yells in complete anger.

" **Were you expecting Lex Luthor?"** the Joker teases, tossing aside the tray of drinks and leaning toward his arch nemesis.

" **Why in godsakes do you continue to do this to me?"** Bruce growls at him.

 **"Oh you know, it's my favorite time of the year! You know I would never spend it without my greatest pal in the world!"** the Joker states, giving him a cheesy smile.

" **I've had enough of this…I am going to spend this year's Halloween alone, do you hear me?!"** Bruce protests, grabbing a batarang from his utility belt and tossing it at the Joker. To his dismay, he evades the attack, causing the batarang to boomerang around the Bat Cave, coming full-circle back to Bruce and knocking him clear off his feet, sending him flying into one of the deep crevasses surrounding the cave. The Joker runs toward the edge of the huge ditch in time to hear Bruce hit the bottom with a loud thud.

" **Whoops…"** the Joker says in a rather monotone, yet amused fashion.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later…**

* * *

A while after the accident, Bruce was lying in his bedroom in a body cast covering him from head to toe. Standing by his bed-side was his butler Alfred and, none other than, the Joker.

" **My oh my, this is certainly troubling. Master Bruce will be out of commission for the next few days while he recovers. Who will become Gotham's crusader of the night in his absence?"** Alfred questions.

The Joker was already jumping up and down like an overly medicated lunatic at the idea of wanting to take up the job. **"I'll do it, I'll do it!"** he says ecstatically.

" **Mphffmrphnafphm!"** Bruce argues vehemently underneath his bandages, not amused at the idea of the Joker, the most crock-pot people in existence, becoming the substitute hero of Gotham for the time being.

 **"Bruce is correct, we have no choice but to have you take up the mantle,"** Alfred responds, completely misunderstanding Bruce implications on not having him be the replacement.

" **Oh goodie! This will be fun! I've always wanted to dress up as Bat-Brain here and use his toys!"** the Joker claps in approval. **"I'll get ready right away!"** he adds, before skipping off like a little schoolgirl.

"… **Phuchin thit!…"** Bruce swears in total defeat.

This was going to be the most backwards and random Halloween anyone has ever witnessed. Period.

* * *

Halloween had came and gone, and Bruce's injuries had started to finally heal. It was a bright sunny morning, a rarity for Gotham City. Bruce was lying in his bed when Alfred entered his bedroom. With his face-bandages finally off, he was able to speak.

" **Alfred, tell me, what has Joker done to Gotham since he took my place? Probably ran my image into the ground I bet…"** Bruce mutters.

" **Actually, quite the opposite, Master Bruce. According the news reports, it appears crime is down 75% all across Gotham,"** Alfred explains.

"… **Say what?!"** Bruce says in shock, sitting up in his bed immediately. **"How is that possible? This is the Joker we're talking about!"**

" **I wouldn't know…I have just been reading the news reports of Batman saving hundreds of lives the past week, eliminating crime at every turn. The numbers don't lie, sir,"** Alfred responds.

" **That does it, I'm getting back to protecting Gotham immediately! I am not letting that clown outshine me like this!"** Bruce states as he started to get out of bed.

 **WHACK!**

Bruce's actions were immediately halted as Alfred clocks him in the head with a frying pan he had concealed behind his back, knocking him out cold.

" **Sorry, Master Bruce, but I can't let you do that. Hate to admit it, but the Joker is a better savior of the city than you ever had been. Actions speak the truth, you know,"** Alfred says, before turning to leave the room.

Batman would be left to be held against his will in bed for quite a while with the Joker running around the city mixing his crazy style of fooling around using Batman's equipment.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the final story:** **Batman Hates Halloween: Year 6** **, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	7. Year 6

**Batman Hates Halloween: Year 6**

* * *

A new year has come, and Bruce Wayne's last attempt to free himself from a seemingly never-ending cycle of Halloween chaos was upon him.

Our hero was down at the Gotham City Police Department holding a private meeting with Commissioner Gordon behind closed doors.

 **"So what you are saying, Batman, is that the Joker has been harassing you year after year around this time?"** Commissioner Gordon questions him.

 **"Yes, and its pissing me off,"** Batman responds flatly.

 **"I'm surprised,"** Commissioner Gordon responds, rubbing his chin. **"I'd figure you'd be the one person to be targeted the least on Halloween."**

 **"One would think so, but it appears the city's prime criminals rather spend their time making my life a living hell once a year,"** Batman responds as he paces the room.

 **"I see. At first they took the opportunity to terrorize the city in your absence, but now things have been more peaceful in the past few years. Any idea why?"** Commissioner Gordon asks.

 **"Joker,"** Batman replies. **"I don't know what's he gaining for all of his trolling he's doing to me, but I will not let that clown get the best of me anymore!"**

 **"Are you certain you will be able to evade his presence? I could send the G.C.P.D. along with you to help secure a safe passage back to your HQ,"** Commissioner Gordon offers.

 **"Thanks, but I think I will take matters into my own hands and confront the Joker directly,"** Batman responds as he leaves the office.

As soon as Batman was in the hallway…

 **CRASH!**

…the floor underneath him collapses, sending him spiraling into the jail cells below. As he slowly got up off of the ground, he looks up and sees the Joker looking down upon him from the hole above.

 **"JOKER! HOW DID YOU-?!"** Batman shouts as he reaches for his Grapple Gun.

 **"Nah-ah-ah!" No toys allowed within the police station! Only tricks are accepted here!"** Joker responds with a laugh.

Before he could realize it, Batman had pulled out a water pistol, which had been switched with him Grapple Gun earlier at some point.

 **"Tsk tsk, looks like you've been duped again!"** Joker responds giddily.

 **"WHEN DID YOU DO THIS?!"** Batman demands.

 **"Well…"** Joker reminisces.

* * *

 **Flashback – 1 Hour Earlier**

Batman steps through the entrance of the Gotham City Police Department. As he approaches the security gate, he is stopped by a rather unfamiliar officer.

 **"Please remove your utility belt and place it on the conveyor belt to be X-Ray'd,"** the officer says.

 **"What? This is new…fine,"** Batman responds, taking off his belt and placing it on the machine to be scanned.

As he waited for the process to finished, the officer, who was really the Joker in disguise, quietly swaps his tools out for the fake ones.

 **"All clear Bat-brain—er, I mean, Batman!"** the officer says, handing the belt back to Batman.

 **"…Right…"** Batman responds, raising an eyebrow as he proceeds to speak with the commissioner.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

 **"DAMN IT JOKER! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE-!"** Batman yells at his arch enemy.

 **"Oh trust me, you will be there for quite some time. My cohorts have already barricaded the commissioner and the rest of the police force within this facility. We'll let you out once we are done ransacking Gotham this year. But don't worry, once we are done, we will be leaving this city for good and will target other places like Metropolis since we are getting bored with this charade ourselves. Ta-ta, and Happy Halloween, it's been fun these past years!"** Joker explains, before sealing off the hole, shutting Batman out for the weekend, completely ignoring the long chain of swearing our caped crusader was spewing.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and check out all of our other stories!**


End file.
